


My Lying Love

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: Caught in a lie, Iwaizumi Hajime finds himself in an interesting position when his best friend asks him for a favor.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60
Collections: Iwaoi Server Valentine Exchange 2021





	My Lying Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbadw0lf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/gifts).



Graduation passes and the Seijoh 4 are hanging out together one night, playing video games and just passing time when they get on the subject of first kisses. The panic sets in as Iwaizumi listens to the other three start talking about their first kisses. 

His panic stems from his never having kissed anyone before but he knows the other three will tease him mercilessly if they find out so he quickly concocts a vague story that the others seem to buy but Oikawa’s looking at him funny. 

Damn it. He knows that Oikawa is going to ask him about it later because he’s a nosy jerk. 

Iwaizumi spends the whole rest of the night worrying about the questions he’s going to face later. 

He tries to leave early but Oikawa makes his excuses too and then they are walking home together. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me you kissed someone?” 

They haven’t even made it a block before Oikawa starts in on him, asking the questions that Iwaizumi does not want to answer. He knows that coming clean is the best course of action but goddamn it, he’s not going to make it that easy for Oikawa to mock him for being a no-kissed virgin at 18 years old. 

Their footsteps echo off the sidewalks as they walk back to their street. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Iwaizumi quickly stuff them into jacket pocket before they give away his nervousness. 

Shrugging, Iwaizumi says, “That’s not something we really talk about. Plus, it wasn’t that great of a kiss so I tried to forget about it.” 

Oikawa is nodding, seemingly haven accepted that answer. 

Iwaizumi should have known that it wouldn’t be that easy. Nothing is ever easy with Oikawa. 

They stop in front of Oikawa’s house; the lights are off which seems a bit unusual. 

“Want to spend the night?” Oikawa asks carefully. There’s something in his tone that Iwaizumi can’t quit understand. But it intrigues him and he finds himself saying yes, following Oikawa into the dark house. 

They take their shoes off and there’s just silence, no calling out in greeting. Shit. Are they alone? Sure they’ve spent the night at each other’s houses but rarely are they truly alone. 

“Where are your parents?” Iwaizumi asks because he feels like he just needs to know that answer, to know that they are truly alone. 

Oikawa doesn’t offer an answer. He just walks up the stairs and slides open the door of his room ushering Iwaizumi inside. 

“The hell is wrong with you?” Iwaizumi demands because Oikawa is being very weird. Way more weird than usual and it’s freaking him out a bit. 

Oikawa sits on the edge of his futon, picks up the stuffed alien Iwaizumi got him as a joke a few years ago and clutches it tightly. He’s nervous. That’s a nervous tick. Usually, Oikawa would do it with a volleyball in his hands. 

“Hello? Earth to Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi mutters, poking Oikawa in the forehead. But still, the other boy barely reacts. It’s starting to worry him. 

Suddenly, the plushie is set down and Oikawa finally turns toward him, “My parents are visiting my grandparents for the weekend and I need you to kiss me.” 

Two very different sentences just came out of Oikawa’s mouth and it takes iwaizumi approximately 18 seconds to fully focus on the second sentence. 

“Excuse me?” 

Oikawa glares at him, an eyebrow raised defiantly, “You heard me Iwa-chan, I need you to kiss me.” 

“Why?” 

He’s really king of the one syllable answers tonight. But he doesn’t know how to react to his best friend asking him to kiss him. 

Oikawa has the decency to blush slightly, the red color just adding to his natural beauty. 

“I’ve never actually been kissed,” Oikawa admits, “and I don’t want to move to Argentina without having experienced a true first kiss. I would ask Makki but I think that Mattsun might kill me and I’m too young to die.” 

“Why me?” 

There seems to be progress on his part to moving toward two syllable phrases. 

“You’ve got some experience that I hope you’re willing to share.” 

Well hell. 

This is what happens when you lie. It comes back to bite you in the ass because this is everything Iwaizumi has been dreaming about for months. The desperate need to kiss his best friend threatens to make him do stupid things but this might have been the stupiest thing he’s ever considered. Can he kiss Oikawa? 

Oikawa’s talking again causing iwaizumi to pause his internal panic and focus on the words being said. 

“If you think it’s weird or don’t want to, we can just forget that I asked but if you’re even slightly considering it, I really would like to learn how to kiss from someone I trust.” 

And there’s the final nail in his coffin. He’s going to do this. He’s going to kiss Oikawa Tooru (who happens to think that he’s super experienced in the ways of love.) How the hell is he going to fake this? Maybe Oikawa won’t notice that Iwaizumi doesn’t quite kiss the way Oikawa’s seen others kiss. 

“No, it’s uh-it’s fine I’ll do it,” Iwaizumi says, trying to ignore the way Oikawa’s eyes light up, “but why did you lie at Makki’s?”

Oikawa actually blushes as he says, “Well, I’ve had a lot of girlfriends and a lot of confessions but no one actually interested me enough to want to kiss them. But you have to promise that stays between us.” 

Nodding quickly, Iwaizumi agrees, “yeah, no. I get that. I totally get that. So um-how do you want to do this?” 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa wails, “you’re the one who’s done it before.” 

Iwaizumi looks down at the futon and then holds out his hand to Oikawa, “I think it would be better if we were standing.” 

Grabbing the outstretched arm, Oikawa lets Iwaizumi pull him up. They stand an awkward two feet apart from each other, looking anywhere else. Iwaizumi knows he has to make the first move so he reaches out to touch Oikawa’s hips, to pull him closer but before he touches, he asks, “Is this okay? Can I pull you forward?” 

Oikawa nods, but Iwaizumi frowns, “Don’t go quiet on me now, Shittykawa. I need you to tell me if things are okay.” 

“Yes, Iwa-chan, it’s fine. You can touch me,” Oikawa responds with a roll of his eyes. Those rolling eyes suddenly widen as iwaizumi reaches out to pull him close, a mere 6 inches separate them now. 

Iwaizumi tries to remember every single kiss he’s seen in movies. The boy usually touches the girls face. Right. So he reaches up to touch Oikawa’s face but ends up moving his hands a little too sharply and the touch becomes a gentle slap. Oikawa’s eyes widen, not having expected that kind of touch and Iwaizumi panics again, saying, “Look at me, Oikawa.” 

He runs his hand over Oikawa’s jawline, thumb running over the slightly opened lips, fingers moving to tilt Oikawa’s head down just slightly. That’s when he feels the tremble. Oikawa is shaking. Iwaizumi moves his other hand to cup the other side of Oikawa’s face, “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, just kiss me,” Oikawa whispers, eyes closing. 

Iwaizumi’s not a fan of the deflection so he asks, “Are you sure you want this to be me, Tooru?”

Oikawa’s eyes snap back open at the sound of his first name rolling off Iwaizumi’s lips. 

“I’ve never wanted anything more in my life,” Oikawa says before closing the distance and pressing his lips against Iwaizumi’s. Its not much of a kiss, more of a prolonged peck but they stand there for at least a minute, closed lips pressed against each others. 

Iwaizumi pulls back first, staring at Oikawa whose eyes are still closed lips slightly parted. 

“Um yeah, so that’s kissing,” he says, trying to control his feelings that he just had his first kiss with his best friend who still wasn’t saying anything. 

Iwaizumi moves toward Oikawa’s desk needing to put some distance between them. Distance is necessary because all his body wants to do is grab Oikawa and kiss him again and again and again. 

“Hajime.” 

The words are said softly, just loud enough for him to hear. 

Oikawa’s staring at him. 

And it’s a little freaky because he doesn’t recognize the look on Oikawa’s face. Is it fondness? Exasperation? Something else entirely? 

“Hajime, come back here, please. We need to try that again.” 

Iwaizumi doesn’t think, he just reacts, striding over to grasp Oikawa’s face again, pulling him down and kissing him again. This time, Oikawa’s arms wrap around Iwaizumi’s waist pulling them until they are chest to chest, no distance between them. 

Oikawa walks them backwards to his futon, lips still moving against each other’s, and sits down, pulling Iwaizumi on top of him. Iwaizumi’s knees straddles Oikawa’s hips and it’s too much. It’s too much for being your best friends first kiss. It’s too much for his first kiss.

So he stops. 

He pulls back, resting his forehead against Oikawa’s, breathing deeply, trying to get back in control of his body. 

“Wow,” Oikawa whispers, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek, “that was quite the lesson.” 

Iwaizumi can feel the rumble in Oikawa’s chest, the laughter that’s building and he can’t help but chuckle along with him. It was quite the lessson.

“So,” Oikawa drawls, “as far as first kisses go, I’d rate that one a 7 out of 10.” 

“Shittykawa, you sucked so I’m only giving you a 5 out of 10.” 

“Well, that certainly leaves some room for improvement doesn’t it,” Oikawa says, running a hand up and down Iwaizumi’s back. 

“Room for improvement?” Iwaizumi asks dumbly. 

“Yes, Hajime, room for improvement meaning I’d like to do that some more.” 

Iwaizumi is confused. Some more? Oikawa wants to keep kissing him? He’s not opposed to the idea, having had a crush on his best friend for years now. 

“What do you mean you’d like to do this some more?” 

When in doubt, ask a dumb question. 

Oikawa bops his nose with his finger, “Hajime, do you think I’d really fall for that lame story about you kissing some random girl at your grandmother’s 80 th birthday party?” 

Well shit. 

Oikawa had known this whole time. Iwaizumi doesn’t know whether or not he should be mad. He really can’t figure out his feelings at all. 

And so, he goes with playing stupid, not his best move but he’s not ready to concede just yet. 

“I did. I did kiss a girl at my grandma’s 80 th birthday,” he states, adamantly. 

The bastard smiles at him.

“Is that so, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers, moving in to ghost his lips over Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Mmhhmm.” 

It comes out as more of a groan than an assertion. 

“What was her name?” Oikawa whispers in his ear. 

No thoughts. He has no thoughts in his brain, just the need to kiss Oikawa again. 

“Tooru,” he says. 

Oikawa pulls back to look him in the eye, “She had my name?” 

“No.Ugh. Fine. I’ve never kissed anyone. Well except for you. Now.” 

“I like that,” Oikawa says, tilting Iwaizumi’s chin up to look at him, “I like that I’m the only one you’ve kissed. Want to know a secret, Hajime?” 

“Yes,” comes his breathless whisper. 

Oikawa wraps his hands around Iwaizumi’s back pulling his back down, so he’s seated in Oikawa’s lap again. 

“Whenever I went to kiss someone, I would look into their eyes, but their eyes would never be the right shade of green. I searched for your eyes before every kiss but never found them and so I waited. And when you told that terrible lie tonight, I took the opportunity to get the perfect kiss. From you. Because I really like you, Iwa-chan, and I want to keep kissing you and maybe hold your hand, and hug and snuggle. Can we try that?” Oikawa asks, hands tightening on his Iwaizumi’s back. 

“Are you serious?” 

He’s 3 for 3 on stupid questions tonight. 

Oikawa’s hands loosen their hold and he’s pulling back, hurt evident in his eyes, a frown on his gorgeous face. 

“No, shit, sorry. I absolutely want that. Everyday. Forever.” 

Iwaizumi leans in to brush his lips against Oikawa’s, feeling the smile there. 

“I really like you too, Tooru. Be mine?” 

Oikawa laughs, a big belly laugh that almost unseats Iwaizumi from his position on Oikawa’s lap. 

“Hajime, I’ve always been yours. Will you be mine?” 

Iwaizumi murmurs “yes” against Tooru’s lips. 

Their kisses that night get better and better as they discover how to move with each other. The thought of distance crosses their mind but that’s a conversation for another day. For now, they enjoy basking in their newfound relationship and finally being with the one they love. 


End file.
